Being Ryuu
by MariaFR
Summary: Ryuu Uchiha was a good shinobi,a front line fighter who lived during the clan wars. When Ryuu resuscitate as Sakura Haruno, a civilian, she had one goal : get her Sharingan back. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

When she was born, Sakura was silent. There was no little cries showing the entrance to life of a baby just stared,her pale green eyes unseeing. Her breath calm and steady. The doctors tried to reassure Shin at first but after a few months they couldn't deny that there was something wrong with the child. The baby, first silent, spend all her day babbling around, like she was testing the different sound she could make, training herself to speak. But, most of all, what really concerned Shin, for he could not complain about the obedient child, was her unseeing eyes. The civilian doctors even after many checkouts couldn't find anything, her eyes were perfectly healthy. So the new father went to the iryo-nin.

It wasn't the first time that he left his small village, as the son of a blacksmith he often went to Konoha. The Haruno was a blacksmith clan even tough they weren't famous per se, the quality of their blades were well known. In all it was a prosperous civilian clan. However, it was the first time that he went to the hospital. If the outside of the building looked calm and peaceful the inside was frenetic. You could see the medics going left and right, always moving, always talking, always healing, never stopping. It was in those moments that the civilian like Shin could understand that a war was in the shinobi's world and not theirs : that those that never really forgot was them. You could see in theirs moving eyes, always moving, the fear of losing a charge, judging who must be healed first and those where you had to end it yourself. And sometimes they would stop their never ceasing pace, look around them with new eyes , understanding that war was over, that they had time, that once healed those shinobi wouldn't go to the front line again. And then they would begin again, left to right, broken bone were more easy to heal than injuries to the head, never stopping.

Always moving.

A silhouette in front of him broke Shin from his contemplation. The man in front of him was tall, taller than him by a few inches. His eyes, a black as obscure as an Uchiha, looked at him up and down, looking for long brown hair was restrained in a humble bun. He looked very feminine for the trait of his face were delicate. His figure was slim, but Shin never doubted the presence of muscle. He would have been beautiful ... if a long scar didn't run over his jaw. It started from his right ear and finished his course in the center of his shin. The scar contrasted with his fragile appearance and reminded everyone that you should never judge a shinobi by his look.

Seeming satisfied with the lack of apparent injuries, the doctor relaxed his posture but didn't lose his professionalism either, he was prepared to act and know better than believe what your eyes saw.

"- Iroua Yamamoko," he said," How can I help you ?"

Shin didn't really know what to say, he hasn't ever needed to be treated by an iryo-nin and he could admit that he wasn't comfortable being surrounded by so many ninjas, even if they were medics. Then, the little puddle in his arms moved , reminding him why he was here. So he took a deep breath and looked the medic in the eyes.

"- Shin Haruno, it's for my daughter. She is blind, but the doctors in my village hadn't found anything wrong with her eyes. They had said to come here and the nurses lead me to you."

The gaze of the doctor left his face to the newborn's one. The baby was covered in a soft blue blanket, you could only see his rounded face where big green eyes stared at him, puffy cheeks of a baby and little and gentle lips. Her eyes were hard and cold, and not lost, not distracted by the blindness ... just calm.

"- Follow me, sorry for the wait but the Kyubi attack a few weeks ago shook all of us up."

"-The Kyubi attack ? " Shin asked.

But the medic never in front of him whereas Shin's stare took all the people with a new eye. He hadn't seen the destroyed street, the crying of the families losing theirs members and a village losing his Hokage. He hadn't seen all this because he didn't live in Konoha, because he was civilian and not used to the silent pleads of the ninja who were used to death and had already begun to move on.

Doctor Yamamoko lead him to his office, it was small and full of books and papers. The ninja sat behind a desk and showed Shin a chair, maybe the only object not covered in papers of all the room.

Shin gave him the papers, it was a mixture of what the nurses gave to him as his entrance and the reports of the doctors he had already seen.

"- Sakura ?" joked the doctor.

Shin, awkward, answered immediately.

"-It was her mother that choose the name ... because of her hair," Shin tried to justify," She wasn't born blind you know ? When she didn't cry the doctor panicked and pushed chakra on her system, as it's used to , to make her breath. They don't really know what happened afterwards, just that her chakra began to move on its own. They are civilians doctors and don't really understand chakra, only the necessary so they told me to come here and see you."

The doctor seemed to perked up at that.

"-Move on its own you said ? " he then looked at the girl. "Can I take her ?"

"- Yes , of course !"

Iroua put his hand on the head of the baby, revealing light pink strands, and let his chakra a few seconds he retracted it and his eyes opened in shock. Shin panicked.

"- What ? Did you found out something ? Can you heal her ?"he cried.

"- Her chakra, it's healing her eyes ..."

"- Healing ? For what ? "

"- I don't know ! " Iroua snapped. "All I can say is that I felt healing chraka behind her eyes, pumping them, digging new vessels and connecting already existing one to her eyes. It feels like a maze of chakra."

After this encounter, Shin moved to Konoha. He and Sakura became well known in the hospital and Iroua Yamamoko a close friend who studied Sakura's eyes every week.

 _Ryuu fate was made before she was even born. Hers parents wanted a boy, she was named Ryuu and so when a girl came out she was treated as a boy and as such became a shinobi. Now, it isn't that the girls could not become shinobi, there were a lot of girls in Ryuu's classes ... at first. After all, to be an Uchiha alive you needed to know how to spare, even if it was a few punches. But as time went on and they began to leave to learn under theirs mothers the art of being a lady, Ryuu became the only girl._

 _But between her first training at 3 years old and her first battle against a Senju five years later and her death, a lot passed. A lifetime to her. It was needless to say that Ryuu changed between all these events, and if you had to ask her at the end of her days when she was born, she would say the day she received her Sharingan. But, even if she doesn't admit it, she was a living thing before that, and as such you would want to know what she was like._

 _At four years old Ryuu sucked at training. It wasn't that her taijustu was weak, it was as good as it could be when you spend you life training and her stamina strenghthened by the everyday running laps. No, she could be an average shinobi, not good, but one who could kill some Senjus and last long enough to come back to be healed. The problem was her chakra, you couldn't know who was in control of her body, her or the chakra. Sometimes, without a clue it would come out and stick her feet to the floor for hours, others it would simply stop to flow mid air when climbing a tree, resulting in her fall. It was like it has a life of his own, so much that she imagined that it was a friend of her, and its presence en her body, presence she was very aware of, was sometimes comforting. But the rest of the time it was in hindrance to her life, because a shinobi who couldn't use his chakra was useless and her only aim in this life was to be one. So, when she discovered her sharingan, and finally began to control it, it was like blessing. And little by little the presence that she felt began to disappear and she became to look down on those days. At seven, the Sharingan was like a blessing for her and, years later it became an obsession._


	2. Chapter 1 : Waking up

Chapter 1

When Ryuu woke up for the first time she felt good, and because of that she knew that something was wrong. The suddenly foreign chakra entered her body and instinctively she activated her Sharingan. She opened her eyes and … nothing. At this moment she knew that she must have fallen in a genjustu, never mind that she wasn't in a mission at her death, the only other explanation would just be too much to handle.

During months she tested the limits of the illusion. The first thing she knew was that her body was numb, what her mind ordered her body would try to do it at a much slower pace. She would try to speak, but the words always left her mouth distorted. The only thing that seemed to function correctly was her hearing, she always heard the same man around her, carrying what seemed to be her too small body, ' _It couldn't be mine'._ Her sight was lost and her chakra unstable. It was like she was young again, with useless chakra and Sharingan less, _'My Sharingan …'_. It was her ninja training that permitted her to survive day after day, or that was what she told herself because this man, ' _Tou-san_ ', became important to her. At first she hated him, being nursed and cleaned by him, he was the torturer of this genjustu. However, he was also comforting, in this black world she didn't have anything but him. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night and take her in his arms. She didn't know who was the most lost, her in her senses or him in his memory. He would tell her stories about this woman, she presumed to be his dead wife or about the shinobi world, ' _Like she was a kid'_. This, being treated as a child, being called _Sakura_ , was what made her go insane. Sometimes she would ignore it, most of the time she would try to yell at him _'my name is Ryuu ! Don't touch me ! Let me go !' ._ And others she would let it go, would smile at him and beg him to call her Sakura, to accept her as his daughter ' _Who's daddy's little girl ?'_.

One day they went to Konoha, a village he called that. It was strange to her, this concept of village, of peace and Hokage and she didn't know if this world was the secret dream of the caster or hers. She doubted it, wars was what Ryuu was made the wars ended what would become of her ? Who would possibly want to marry her ? No, she preferred to be in the battle front, thanks you very much.

She was asleep most of the day, _'It feels like I'm always sleeping_ , but when they entered the gate she felt it _'Chakra'._ So much of it, everywhere, and not dormant like the Man, but active, moving , the chakra of healthy shinobis. She could almost see theirs chakra filled forms behind hers eyelids. And when this man took her, Iroua she later learned, and let his chakra inside of her, she was so sure that the illusion would break , that she would wake up and kill the little mother f… But it didn't , it didn't do anything. Her own chakra didn't even respond to it, continuing his works in her eyes _'I need the Sharingan',_ and soon she feels it disappear.

This was the day that she understood that it wasn't a illusion.

The day that her sight came back was also the day that her chakra responded.

Ryuu was five when it happened. She didn't really know how or why, just that she woke up one morning, like always and she could see. It wasn't a good day. It was the day that she found out that her Sharingan was lost. She wasn't even Ryuu. She broke the mirror, it woke Tou-san up , who, seeing her bleeding hand took her to the hospital.

She is yelling, not really understanding what she is saying ' _It's not my hair, not my eyes, not mine!'._ Her hands were in her hair, tearing it off. ' _MY SHARINGAN !'_ Her chakra was erratic, burning Shin. Her eyes were lost and crazy, looking around her but not recognizing anything. ' _My Sharingan ! Give it back !_ ' Without really knowing what she was doing, she kicked Shin and run away, 4 years living in this body forgotten. ' _I must go back to the clan, only they could help me'_. Functioning in auto-pilot she runs, following the distinct trace of her clan's chakra. Finally, she found two of them. ' _Too young'_ she thought.

They seemed to be brothers, there was one of approximately fifteen and the other couldn't have be much older than five, _'Our age'._ Seeing her agressive posture, the older one hide the child behind him and prepared to attack. He was an Uchiha , even without her sight she could tell you that. Theirs chakra was so warm, slow and destructive, like lava. She never possessed this beautiful type of chakra, hers was more like fire for it was as harmful for the victim than the beholder. She relaxed her stance but the teen didn't move, the kid stood behind him, looking surprised and curious as the same time. Looking at the teen so Uchiha like, she couldn't remember why she came here. What could she say ? Even if they believed her, without her Sharingan she wasn't one of them anymore. _'One last time, try one last time'_. And try she did, slowly she moved her burning chakra from her stomach all to way up to her eyes, like she had done so many times. Surprisingly she felt no resistance and she faintly felt her eyes pulsing. The Uchiha's eyes widened and became red and at this moment, even if her sight didn't change she knew the potential was there. Then it stopped and the only thing that she could feel was pain but, before blacking out, it didn't stop a smile from forming in her lips.

She woke up days later in a hospital gown and a sleeping Tou-san in the bed. This time when she looked at herself in the mirror she didn't react, just stared. She didn't like her eyes color, it wasn't the nice black who would fade to the beautiful red of her Sharingan and her hair wasn't Uchiha like. It makes her scoff when she finally understood the relation with her name. Her body was weak, ' _A civilian's body_ noticed, in her other life, at the same age she had been able to run laps at the same speed of some adults. She doubted she could even throw a punch. Closing her eyes she took a feel of her chakra. She became teary eyed when she found out that it felt the same burning fire as her anterior life, _'I am still Ryuu'_. Even tough she was of civilian heritage her chakra reserve were quite large . In her anterior life her chakra felt foreign , like another being in her that she had to force out, whereas now,even if it still had a life of its own, she could control it. In all, she decided that she needed to work out.

" I can't explain what I don't understand Shin ! " Iroua snapped.

He really wanted to help the man in front of him, but the doctor was as lost as him. Sakura, who they had thought to be a lost cause, not only recovered her sight but also acquired what seemed to be complete control of her chakra. He looked at the girl in front of him. She had always looked calm and collected even with her blindness but now, it couldn't stand looking in her eyes, they seemed so mature and looked so much older than what a 5 years old should have possessed.

" - There is news chakra vessels behind her eyes, but we had already known that for years. Her chakra flow freely now that it's not working in her eyes and there seems to be imbalance between her physical and spiritual chakra but nothing dangerous. Really Shin, I'm sorry but there is nothing else I can do. "

Shin looked lost, and Iroua couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He woke up to find his daughter screaming like a banshee, was knocked out by that same daughter and then find her in a coma caused by chakra exhaustion only to be told that there is no explanation. He was exhausted. There were dark circle under his eyes and he looked so much older and tired. He was sitting with Sakura in his lap. They looked a lot alike, even if Shin's hair was a light brown and his skin was darker. In his arms Sakura looked so breakable and so weak with her light skin and pink hair, her big like doe eyes but so hard contrasted with the fragile picture.

" - The best for her would be to go to the Academy, they would train her to control her chakra so her blindness couldn't happen again. She didn't have to go to the front ! Once she had graduated genin I can take her as my apprentice, she must have some sort of talents to be able to use chakra like that at her age. " recommended Iroua.

Before Shin could respond his daughter interrupted him.

" - I want to go to the Academy."

The medic tried to hide his astonishment but he could feel the slight widening of his eyes. Sakura rarely talked, even less when not asked a question, but he had never heard her ask for anything. But judging by her determined eyes, she had already made her decision. Iroua very much doubted that she agreed with his idea to become a medic-nin, there was a dangerous glint in her eyes, and for a second Iroua regretted telling them about the Academy. Then it disappeared and the doctor felt ridiculous for his train of thoughts . Sakura was only a child after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura first day at the Academy had been disappointing. They were a class of more than thirty students ' _We weren't more than ten_ '. All morning the teacher had been talking, ' _Talking about chakra ! How more stupid could it get?_ '. Ryuu had been sitting in the far back, listening. Time had changed after all, and if she couldn't keep up ... The thought made her think about her time. After the first year listening to the stories of her father et understanding that this world was real, it didn't take long for her to understand that something went "wrong". She first feared that there would be Senjus running everywhere but not once did she heard the name of a Senju who wasn't Hogake or Tsunade. A kunoichi. That word, she hated it. She hadn't been a kunoichi, she had been a shinobi. Yes, in her time there had been fewer girls shinobi than boys but at least they didn't make a category apart. In the battle field you died as an Uchiha, a shinobi, not as a girl.

At the end of the morning, after talking about Konoha's history _'Yeah, the Senju were so great trying to kill me_ ', about chakra ' _all morning_ ' and learning that there were kunoichi class (classes which she refused to go), Ryuu couldn't think it could be any worse. Then the lunch break came. Ryuu, knowing how children could be annoying, fled the room before any of them could talk to her.

"Hey ! You !"

Or so she thought.

"-Yes ? Can I help you ?" she responded but didn't look up from her bento even tough she tried to be polite like her father taught her ' _Which one ? She couldn't remember..._ '

"- You are the strange girl from the alley !" he yelled " My brother said that you tried to reproduce the Sharingan but you failed. And that is why I shouldn't do the same thing."

Now she did look up and effectively she recognized the child from this day. He was looking at her with those big black eyes that she also had and this raven hair that she couldn't tame too. It not only hurt to look at him, because it made her think about ' _me_ ', but he was saying that she failed to active her Sharingan. _'I am an Uchiha ! I'm my Sharingan !_ '. But because she was an ' _Uchiha_ ',there was nothing in her face that showed her hurt or embarrassment.

"Is that so ? "she simply said, looking bored and the boy became angry.

"Yes ! Why did you even try ? Are you stupid or something ? Only the Uchiha can have the Sharingan ! Everybody knows that !"

It was like a knife ripped her heart appart, she know she wasn't an Uchiha but to have one tell her that was something else.' _I'm much more Uchiha than you !I had the Sharingan !_ '. She frowned.

"-Is that so ? But do you have the Sharingan Uchiha-san ? "

"- Of course no you stupid ! I'm too young ! "

"- Is that so ? Can you cast the fire justu ?"

"-N-No", he seemed to falter at her question before continuing as loud as ever, " but I'm not very far off !"

"-Is that so ? Then it made me as much an Uchiha as you, if no more. We should see who would have the sharingan first then, should't we ?"

He stared at her. She stared back. For her he wasn't an Uchiha. At his age she already past the rite of passage and was waiting for her tutelage under a older Uchiha. She had been almost ready for battle. She understood the fact that they were at peace but he was gonna be a ninja, no ? At what age did they even graduate here ? ' _Ten ?'_

She snickered at her joke, but the Uchiha seemed to take offense of that. He became red.

"- You can't have the Sharingan ! Wait that my brother hear this ! Y-you Uchiha wannabe!"

"-Hn."

And then he stormed off. Sakura continued her bento. Sasuke would never be able to talk about this to his brother, or any members of his family. He never talked to Sakura again.

When Sakura learned the fall of the Uchiha clan she didn't cry. Ryuu had first been shocked ' _D-Dead ? My clan ?_ ' then, felt angry. The ex-shinobi didn't know if she was angry at the killer or at the Uchiha ' _If they died like that they couldn't be true Uchihas, not like I was_ '. From what she heard there was one last Uchiha, the boy from school. ' _Why did it have to be him ? Why not a true Uchiha ?_ ' Since then she hated him, hated him for being what she should be, for having those eyes he couldn't use ' _If I had them, the Sharingan will be mine_ '. He changed, he became all gloomy and dark _'thinking he is an adult surrounded by children_ ', she scoffed. The Last Uchiha _'I hate that title ! I'm the last true Uchiha !_ ', became known as some sort of genius, it didn't help his already big ego.

Ryuu would admit that he was good, but to be classified as a genius ? The only thing that made the difference was the fact that he was a clan's child, his body had been crafted for fighting and his training was better at home. In her time she had to master her clan's taijustu before even starting to learn justu ' _nobody believed that I would have the Sharingan_ '. Because of the training that he received when his clan was still alive, his fighting was better than the Aburame heir who was an long range fighter or the Inuzuka who needed his companion, which they didn't let enter the spars ' _even without his dog, if he was more cool-heated he could beat Sasuke_ '. The only one who Ryuu taught had a chance was the Hyuga, but they didn't let girls spar against boys ' _You die a shinobi_ ', and the girl was just so afraid of hurting someone that she would pass out. She was the only one that Sakura was happy to fight against. Ryuu would always win, of course, but she knows that one day, when the Hyuga wouldn't be afraid of hurting her, the real fight would begin. There was this other girl too, the Yamanaka. Sakura didn't know what to make of her. She was an clan heir, one of the top student in taijustu and paper smart, she also was charismatic, having a lot of friends. Yes, Ino Yamanaka should have been considered a future great shinobi. Problem, she was not. _'She doesn't take any of this seriously'_ Because she didn't want to be a shinobi, Ryuu understood, _' she wants to be a kunoichi._ ' She talked about what being a lady was, talked about her future husband, would create flowers arrangement. Never about the battle field. She would surely do infiltration mission. Needless to say that Sakura hated to lose against the heir, her, a powerful front line fighter.

At first she would cry in frustration at home, feeling betrayed by this little body who couldn't follow what her head was screaming at it. Then she began to train, again and again, winning more and more spars. Now ? She just wanted to spar against the boys. Sakura became good in taijustu, but not in exams. Those were fulls of physics question and laws that her brain had already integrated as reflex, she would know the answer but couldn't explain de process behind it. It didn't frustrated her like the taijustu because in battle she would be ready. But what Sakura liked the most, was the chakra control exercises . She was strangely good at it, and she couldn't had been anymore proud. In her old life, even tough she copied numerous of justu,she only ever used her clan's one. She was a taijustu master, using her Sharingan to out-speed her enemy. She still wanted to become a taijustu master, even if her chakra reserve were great she never really liked to use justu, she preferred to surpass her opponent physically. However, the Uchiha knew that what permitted her to become this powerful was the Sharingan, she was too dependent of it. So every day, during one of Iruka-sensei ranting about chakra she would let hers flow slowly to her eyes. Sometimes her view would improve others nothing would happen, but she would always feel exhausted after she ended it. ' _Why doesn't it work ? The chakra is there, I can feel it ! All the vessels function correctly, it should work !_ '

"-H-Haruno-san ? A-are you a-alright ?" she heard a little voice ask to her right.

"- Don't call me that ! "she snapped. Then Sakura saw the big, frightened lavenders eyes of the heiress and felt her frustration disappear."Sorry Hinata-san, but I had really told you to call me ..." ' _Ryuu_ ' "Sakura."she said and even smiled a little at the end.

The Hyuga blushed.

"-O-okay, Sakura-san."

Yeah, the Hyuga was the only one she liked here. She didn't really know why, maybe because she remembers her brother every time she sees those big eyes full of admiration. The pinkette also didn't know why or how she became "friend" with the lavender eyed girl. _'After a spar, I think she was against Ino, I congratulated her for her kick._ ' The day after, the Hyuga sat next to her. It took three day before the girl gained the courage to speak to Sakura.

"C-can I e-eat w-with you t-today, Haruno-san ?

"-Don't call me that."

"-S-s-sorry."

"-Hn."

That day they even shared their bentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I want to learn medical justu" the pinkette said, her voice calm but eyes hard, always it seemed to him.

"S-Sakura-chan, I can't do that."he responded, he hated hearing the shaking in his voice but this little girl's gaze had always made him uncomfortable. He didn't feel this awkward even when he had to do the Uchiha's eyes check up.

"But you said that you would take me as an apprentice !"

"I know but I also said after you became a genin. It's against village's policy to train a child outside the Academy".

"- But clans do it !"

He sighed.

"- Clan's affairs are private matters Sakura-chan. Konoha doesn't interfere in clan's matters you know that."

She feels like a little girl being reprimanded. " _Why would you prohibided children for learning ninja's techniques ? It's so messed up ! There could be so much more soldiers_ !" . She didn't understand this logic, didn't they need soldiers in the battle field ? Civilian could learn a little so in time of attack they could also defend themselves. They wouldn't be the useless link anymore. They are only civilians after all. ' _Except Tou-san'_.

"- But I really need to learn medical justu ! she plaided, it really hurts her pride to supply like that but she was desperate. If she ever wanted her Sharingan back, she needed a better medical knowledge.

Now, Iroua was suspicious.

"- Why so sudden ? You didn't seem so prone to learn medical justu before."

Now, Ryuu know what to respond to that, she had expected this question after all. She would say that because of her impressive chakra control it was only natural that she would want to learn medical justu. But it wasn't what left her mouth.

"- It's because I really want to know more about the human eyes. You are an specialist of this area, it's why Tou-san took me to you. You're one of the youngest medics in here and yet you're the chief of this section. You're the only one who had studied the Sharigan with the permission of the clan."she paused " It all lead me to you. I really need your help, Yamamoko-san, I-I dont want to be in the dark again, or ever."

A silence fell in the room.

"- I may have the need of an assistant in here." The medics finally said, seeing her smile he continued." Don't get all worked up, I would not teach you any technique but you would at least know the theory and the bases of human you become genin,I will see what I could teach you."

Sakura smiled with all her might.

For the first time Iroua saw her as little girl of soon six years old and not with this strange apprehension you had when seeing a straw dog, not knowing when it will bite you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Learning

Iroua Yamamoko was considered a genius. In reality he taught of himself as a passionate man with a little of talent. The iryo-nin had always been curious about the human eye, more about the medical aspect of the doujustu. He remembered when his was little how fascinated he was seeing his cousins being able to change her perfectly normal black eyes in a pair of Sharingan. He would always wonder how theirs eyes were different from his afterward. His mother was an Uchiha but a civilian and did not possess the Sharingan so when she decided to marry outside the clan it did not meet any resistance. She even maintained good relationship with her family thus he became the doctor of the clan. Even if the boy never awakened his Sharingan he became known at school for his excellent chakra control and his intelligence. Iroua graduated a year early without even having to pass in taijustu. He was not a fighter. Immediately he was recruited in the medical department. Instead of working in the field like most of his comrade, the medic only worked in the research section. Even so, when war came he saw his quota of death. It was the time where he lost most of his patient. Iroua never wanted to be a doctor to help people, he was a researcher not a medic, and he understood why in the war time. He loved working in a case during months, trying to understand and beat a mortal sickness in one beautiful operation, not running from dying victim to dead corpse closing injuries without looking back afterward. He loved to feel his brain ready to explode after working all night, not his chakra drains out.

Needless to say that after this Iroua was traumatized. There was a reason to why he wasn't a field medic, apart from his inability to fight. His healing ability was no near Tsunade's, but his intelligence yes. Where Tsunade could heal any injury, there was no sickness that Iroua wasn't able to cure. Give him days, months, years, at the end he would be able to find the cure. It was why he was a genius in his own right. It was one of the reason of why he was so interested in Sakura Haruno's case. Because it was the only one who hadn't been the one to cure. Her blindness had come as surprising as she left. The only evidence of her blindness was a maze of chakra vessel behind her eyes. Iroua first thought of the creation of an doujustu but he had studied it, he knew that it took generations before even starting to notice new chakra pathways, it didn't create itself in four years. Yet, it took fours years for a little girl to create what took hundreds for the Hyuga or the Uchiha. But something was blocking the awakening of the organs and for the life of him he couldn't understand what. So having said little girl working for him permitted him to continue his research.

" How can you support to work with so much disorder ? There isn't one single thing in its place !" complained Sakura, there were papers in her hands, she was trying to find where she could put them.

" Where you see disorder I see logic and you are disturbing it Sakura-chan. I now where every piece of paper is and what it contains. There is too many papers for you to order them anyways." he said, taking the papers off her hands. Who knows what she could see.

Ryuu looked at him with skepticism. It had been a month since she started learning the basic of human body under him and she was surprised to see that she took a liking to it. There had been so much more discovery since her time. Things she would have considered so normal, like the notion of chakra in her blood where totally refuted here. She had also learned there were two type of medics, civilian one and iryo-nin. The former worked with plants and medicine and never used chakra. The second, even tough they used medicines, worked mainly with chakra and worked majorly in the fields. However, it didn't divert her from her path to become a front line fighter, she soon learned that the medics were prohibited from participating in the fighting. She could never support to be this defenseless. There was no progression to her future-Sharingan though, and even if she knew that she could not possess it before years, she was disappointed. She had hoped that she would find Iroua's research about the Sharingan or something. She had used the excuse of cleaning his room for days but she couldn't find anything ' _The only thing I'm looking for is the only thing you had put away. Are you kidding me ?_ ' Time to use another strategy. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted her.

"- Sakura-chan ? How has been your sight recently ?" Iroua asked.

She looked at him strangely. It had been an year since her sight came back, after seeing him every weeks ' _Tou-san_ ' had finally decided to stop coming so often. They only came once a month now. After her sight came back, he had made her do a lot of colors exercise. Re-education they said. It had been boring but she knew that in this life she wasn't suppose to know how to recognized colors, so she supported it.

"- Good. There had been no blurs or black spot. Why ?"

"-D-Did you try to put chakra there ? "Now he looked nervous. And she knew it was what he had been trying to ask her all along. At her silence, his nervousness grew. "I know that Shin-san prohibited you from doing that but I thought you may had been curious and with your chakra control you could have done it alone."

"No, I didn't." He seemed taken aback. "But I thought about it."

"I think it could be good for you if you tried to do it. Of course not alone ! But, as your doctor, I could help you, it would lessen the risk of chakra exhaustion and the hurting your new chakra system."

Internally, she smirked ' _Yeah, help me obtain my Sharingan back_.'

" I don't know, what about Otou-san ?"

"- He doesn't have to know, we could do it here, I could explain you at the same time the basic of the human eye. So you don't lose time in your training." he reassured her.

Sakura seemed to think about it ' _Come on_ ', he thought.

" If it doesn't interfere with my training I don't see why not".

"You have made a good choice, Sakura-chan".

' _I know, you fool._ '

xxxxxxx

" I'm gonna be Hokage one day, believe-it !"

Sakura looked at the boy ' _He is such an Uzumaki_ '. Ryuu had liked the clan in her time even tough they hadn't been their ally, they weren't the enemy. She had liked their fuinjustu, for an illiterate like her fuinjustu had always been something akin to magic. When she had learned their fall, the ex-shinobi hadn't been surprised, ' _It was bond to happen one day, it's never the peaceful one who survives._ '

"N-Naruto-kun" murmured Hinata beside her.

Sakura had never talked to the boy, and had never seen the Huuga do so too, but it was obvious that the girl had a crush on him. Ryuu didn't know a lot of things about him apart that he was an orphan and an Uzumaki. Didn't have any talent for the ninja art thought. The Uzumaki's bloodline compensated for his lack of talent tough 'It was so much easier when I was an clan child.' Oh, and he was full of chakra. There was so much chakra in his body that Ryuu often asked herself why it didn't leak like her had done in her previous life. ' _This boy is so loud_ '. Every day he came yelling that he would be the future Hokage. The Hyuga heiress found it cute, Ryuu not so much.

"- Hokage is not an specialized squad, you stupid" commented the 'Uchiha'.

« -What did you call me ? Repeat that !"

' _THEY were so loud._ '

"-And you Sakura-chan ?"

"-Uh ?"

"-What would you like to do ? " the heiress repeated. "You could be a very good iryo-nin with your chakra control."

"- Assault, I want to be a front line fighter."

The Hyuga's eyes widened. ' _Here it goes_ ' She soon learned that nobody expected much of a civilian child, they all thought that she would stay a chunin all her life and become a instructor at the Academy or an iryo-nin. Saying that she wanted to be a fighter was like Naruto's wish, a joke. ' _Wait 'til I gain my Sharingan back.'_

" Is this surprising ?"she asked Hinata, knowing it would make her feel awkward.

"O-Of course no Sakura-chan !" she blushed "You're very good in taijustu too."

The pinkette smiled a that. She liked to be complimented in her taijustu, it was something she was very proud of. It seemed to Ryuu that in this time people looked down on taijustu, seeing it at just a mean of attack between justu. ' _Fools_ '. Sakura would show them all how dangerous a civilian shinobi could be.

xxxx

Between the Academy and her learning at the hospital, Sakura worked with her father. If the Academy was where she learned the ways of this time and the hospital a mean to gain back her doujustu, her time with her father was where she relaxed. Shuriken, kunai, senbons ... Her father knew how to do everything. She wasn't a big fan of weapon herself, just the basics, like a kunai, but she liked to speak with her father while he was working.

"- Did you have a good day ?" he asked.

"-Hn."

"-Good. What did you do at the Academy ?"

"- We talked about what we would like to do."

"- And Iroua-san, how he is ?"

"-Good, he taught me how to transform my neutral chakra in medicinal chakra."

"- I'm happy to know you are enjoying yourself. Are you still talking to Hinata-chan ?"

"-Hn."

"-You know I would really like to meet her one day, she seems to be a good girl."

"-Hn."

"-You should invite her here one day."

"-Hn."

She loved him so much.

 **Thank you very much for those who took the time to read this chapter and post a review !**

 **Suzululue4moe : I'm sorry if I didn't write well enough but Ryuu was blind during the first 4 years, it was actually the first time that she saw herself as Sakura even if she knew she wasn't the same as before it came as shock.**

 **It's the first time that I write so any recommendation and critics if constructive is welcome !**

 **See you next chapter !**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future ? Hmm, well … I have a lot of hobbies. Now is your turn, from the right. »

Hatake Kakashi, apart from the fact that he was her assigned team leader, and a jonin, Sakura knew nothing about him. ' _And he wanted us to present ourselves_ '.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki ! I like cup ramen, what I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is the three waiting minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to become Hokage and have the village acknowledge my existence ! »

Uzumaki Naruto. He was Hinata's crush,an orphan, an Uzumaki and, 'he is loud'. ' _I like ramen too'_. In a way, Kakashi's and Naruto's introduction were similar … she learned nothing new from them..

"Hobbies … pranks I guess." The boy ended.

'Yeah, nothing new.'

"Next." Continued the jonin, looking intensely at the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And … I don't want to use the word "dream" but … I have an ambition. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Sakura rolled her eyes, nobody saw her. ' _What clan do you want to resurrect without his heritage? You don't know us, not our traditions, not our enemies, nothing. What you will resurrect will be a name, a name you will drag to the mud with you_.' Uchiha Sasuke. An orphan, good at taijustu, rookie of the year. Nothing exceptional. The jonin turned to her but without the same intense gaze and concentration he shared with the blond and the ... ' _failure_ '.

"And lastly the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to train and learn under Iroua-san. My hobby is to be with my father." All three of them stared strangely at her at this moment, ' _Yeah I care for my father so what ?_ '

" I dislike when people underestimate me. My purpose in this life is to obtain the full extension of my capacities and to resurrect a name." ' Ryuu.'

Even tough she had expressed her aversion to being underestimated, she knew that Hatake didn't care. There was seriousness when he stared at the boys, a sense of expectation and excitation to begin their training whereas when he looked at her … it was dull. There was recognition when he looked at them but with her it was different, like the look you gave the strangers in passing, never remembering their name or face. ' _One day you will see.'_

"Alright, we will start our duties tomorrow. First something with just the four of us."

"What ? What will we do ?" Asked eagerly the blond but he said what the three of them thought.

"Survival training."

This time again it was the Uzumaki who voiced theirs doubts ' _I think he understood very soon his role in the group_ '.

"Survival training ? But we have already done a bunch of them at the Academy ! Why do we need to do it again ?"

"Because, dear student, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66% !"

While Naruto began to yell at Kakashi to show his indignation, Sakura thought about the situation. The true was that Ryuu was taken aback. In her time once you passed the rite of passage, no matter the age, you trained under a older Uchiha,then he judged you were ready you were sent to battle. Some sent their student before they were ready to save their name because the longer you kept him, the more he was seen as a failure and so was the teacher. Here they were twelve, wanted to battle and yet for the moment they just sat in a class. Worse, they tried to dissuade them from fighting !

"… Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools ... Oh and skip breakfast or you will throw up !"

And just with that he disappeared. Naruto did not move and started muttering under his breath. Something about Kakashi recognizing his strength. Sasuke seemed to had also disappeared. ' _Time to leave I suppose_ '.

"-Hey Sakura-chan ! Do you want to eat ramen with me ?"

Ryuu turned. Here was Naruto, all thoughts about the next day training fading, his smile was big on his face and his hands were posed behind his hand in a carefree manner.

"Hn."she said before walking away.

His smile fell. Seeing that he didn't follow her , Sakura turned toward him.

"-Are you coming ? Ichiraku's is this way."he seemed shocked, but he ran toward her.

"You know where Ichiraku's is ?"

"I have seen you eat there often." ' _I go there sometimes with Tou'san'_

The rest of the way consisted of Naruto talking about his life. How he had been so happy to be in her team even tough 'the dobe" was here. Sakura nodded along, in a way she was happy to be with Naruto, he talked a lot and, after some time he didn't yell anymore so he wasn't so loud. The third member of their team … he be would annoying. Sasuke got on Naruto's nerve, making the blond yell and lose all seriousness he could have in his training.

"Naruto I'm curious … didn't you fell the exam ?" She asked while he was eating his ramen. The boy stopped, he looked surprised.

"You noticed that ?" Naruto was strange Ryuu concluded. When there was a lot of people he would yell and seem over confident. But alone … he would shy away and be awkward. Like he didn't expect people to actually notice him.

"It was hard no to." At his confused face she continued." You didn't yell your success. Yet this morning you showed up with your hitai-ate. I was confused. I didn't know that you could repeat it."

Naruto hesitated, she could see it. He opened his mouth then closed it again. ' _It's strange_ '. The boy seemed to have a internal struggle, his hand trembled and his face became red. Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't matter. The important is that you passed" ' _Not that you could have failed_ ' thought Ryuu, ' _Not with this chakra.'_

"Of coursed I passed ! I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! Future Hokage !" He yelled. Ryuu noticed that he tended to do that when he didn't know what to say. Sakura smiled at him.

"Of course you would Naruto-san".

" Call me Naruto, Sakura-chan ! We are teammates now !"the blond yelled, putting his thumb up, his famous smile on his face.

Yeah, Sakura was happy to have him in her team.

Xxx

The day of the survival training, Sakura arrived in time. Sasuke seemed to had been here for some time now and Naruto came late, not completely awake. Then they waited. When they arrived the sun hadn't been up yet, now it was nearly at his apogee. Ryuu hadn't been still during all this time of course. After five minute of waiting she sat down and began to meditate.

It was something that she learned to do with Iroua-sensei, before she hadn't been in tune with her chakra and meditation seemed like a waste of time. But when she found the hang of it, she became like addicted to the feeling of her chakra flowing through her body. Iroua taught her that the chakra vessel behind her eyes were perfectly healthy and ready to use, yet the Sharingan didn't work. After more than six year of "working" together, they didn't really learn anything new. They had mostly worked on her chakra control, following together the flow of her chakra from her belly to her eyes and his course to her brain. They had recently discovered that the flow between her eyes and brain didn't even represent a quarter of what had originally been sent from her stomach meaning that her eyes absorbed her chakra. Iroua thought that her eyes were creating a supply from where the could drew on without blocking her sight like when she was a child. Since then Sakura put chakra every day in them.

Ryuu felt the arrival of the jounin before she heard the shout of Naruto.

"You're late !"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, between the shouting of Naruto and the excuse of Kakashi, she could already feel a headache coming. ' _But seriously ? A Black cat ?_ ' He took out a clock.

"It will ring at twelve o'clock." He began, then they heard a metallic sound ' _A lot like …_ ' Images of kunai clashing , of blood and battles came to her mind then two bells appeared in the hand of the jounin.' _Bells'_. "You had to take those bells from me before it rings. It's as simple as that. If you fail there will be no lunch, I would tie you to the pole and eat it in front of you."

' _So that was the reason why he didn't want us to eat_.' The pinkette hear the rumble of the boy's stomach and couldn't help but smirk. ' _You aren't so tough without your lunch, hey Sasuke ?'_ She was a shinobi, she had been trained to fight in those condition before and she didn't loose time in this life to train her body.

"There is a problem sir " she asked." We are three and there is only two bells."

The jonin smiled, or so she thought, with his mask and hitai-ate you couldn't really know if it was ironic or not.

"Then only two of you will have lunch. The one who didn't get a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy." He stopped to let the information sinks in. "You can even use your Shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come with me with intention to kill."

Ryuu smiled. ' _Finally ! Finally !_ ' She could already feel the adrenalin in her system. She closed her hand in a fist.

" You're so slow, we risk to hurt you sensei. You couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser after all."Naruto smirked.

' _Shut up Naruto !_ " Ryuu yelled in her mind, ignoring the answer of the man. She closed her eyes ' _I need to be calm if I want to fight_ '. But when she saw Kakashi manhandle Naruto in one swift move she could barely follow with her eye, she began to tremble in excitement.

"You take me seriously now ? Hehe, I think we can go now. Ready ? Start !"

Without waiting Ryuu took off. Far enough so he couldn't sense her but close enough so she could see them. Naruto began to yell. ' _Come on and attack him !_ ' And like he had heard her, the Uzumaki began to charge at the jonin.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one. " the man said as he put an hand in his pocket and the blond stopped. "Taijustu. I will teach you about it."

' _Pull it out ! Pull it out !_ ' Chanted Ryuu in her mind. She could already see the kunai in his hand.

A bright orange book appeared in the jonin's hand. ' _A book ?_ ' Naruto seemed as surprised as her. ' _He is trying to infuriate Naruto._ ' It worked. The blond seemed to lose all sense of logic and attacked. His move were sloppy, and Kakashi stopped everyone of them without needing to look up from his book. Next thing the boy knows Kakashi was behind him, shouting some nonsense about "Hidden leaf ancient taijustu supreme technique " and he found himself in the air.

From the lake where Naruto ended up, flew two shurikens that Kakashi stopped with his fingers. ' _He is mocking Naruto._ ' Passed her mind as the same time as ' _Kill him now !_ '. Knowing she was getting overexcited, she took a deep breath and concentrated on their discussion.

"I was just careless !" Shouted the genin.

' _It would kill you like it killed me.'_ Then Ryuu sensed a surge of chakra, next thing she knew there was eight 'reals' Naruto running toward Kakashi. ' _Now !'_ Without a second thought, Ryuu began to do hand seals.

Xxx

Kakashi had been surprised by Naruto's clones, even more when he found one clued to his back. His plan had been to do a simple Kawarimi no Justu and then to leave the Naruto to fight with themselves. Yet he saw a fist coming right to his face. He barely dodged it. The clone swung his feet, Kakashi blocked it, but he continued his tour and tried to punch him. ' _Sasuke ?'_ Kakashi thought. There was something off about the clone, his kicks were not as powerful as the others but he was five time faster. Kakashi concluded that it was Sasuke by the style of fighting, it was some sort of Uchiha style but more fluid, more … feminine.

The clone looked at him, his eyes were hard and there was no emotion on his face. He sensed the clone chakra ' _Definitely Uchiha_ '. Then he attacked again, and again.

"Go my clone !" Yelled one of the blonds, they seemed to be observing the fight but not intervening.

"He isn't one of us, boss." Informed one of the real clones.

The clone attacked, this time his punch passed right along Kakashi's arm that he used to protect himself but never touched the skin. Yet Kakashi felt long scratches running his arm. He stared at the clone. One of his hand glowed with chakra. ' _Not Sasuke_ '

"-Chakra scalpels" the jonin concluded. The clone smiled, it was strange to see this smile full of sadism in Naruto's face instead of his bright one.

"-Yeah, they're pretty cool right ? This is what happen when you pass a lot of time at the hospital, you learn new things. I hadn't still mastered it or you wouldn't have bled and the have to be more condensed to be mortal, but I'm not very far off."

"Sakura ?" The jonin asked.

The name seemed to trigger something, she frowned and her blue eyes seemed to glare at him. Naruto and his clone seemed to wake up at the revelation and run toward them, ready to resume their previous fighting. This time Kakashi executed his Kawarami no Justu without interruption, and when all the clones seemed to have disappeared, there was no Sakura in sight. Just Naruto and a bell under a tree. ' _Well … I didn't expect this._ '

Xxx

Ignoring the fighting behind her, Sakura continued her curse. ' _Don't run away from battle, you coward !_ ' She ignored her instinct and keep running. She needed to find a new hiding place so she could plan a new attack. Suddenly she felt a new surge of chakra and some sort a double view appeared in her mind. In one was a normal field, in the other was a bleeding Sasuke. Looking at him , she was unimpressed. Even without her Sharingan she was able to easily see trough a genjustu.

"Kai!" She yelled before continuing her course. ' _Stupid jonin_ ' she thought.

Xxx

"Damn you."said the kid. Kakashi began to walk away but he sensed a presence arrival before he leaved. ' _This should be interesting_ ', he thought. But the blond in the other side of the field prevented him from seing the outcome of their meeting.

Xxx

"Hn." She said, looking down at the boy. She smirked.

"Hn" He said back. His eyes were proud and his head held high even tough the rest of his body was underground.

"Good fight", the irony in her voice was impossible to miss. He glared.

"I touched the bells." She sensed smugness in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I touched him." She smiled. " I even made him bleed." ' _It's had been so long_ '

"Hn." He answered.

"Hn" She said back.

He stared at her. She stared back.

"No." She told him. "There is still time 'til the clock ring, I can't waste it helping you."

"I do not need you help." She knew it wasn't true, he knew it too.

"Of course no, I'm sure you could leave this justu all alone and still fight him..."the sarcasm was, there. "... Kill a certain man and go home to lunch." She recited. Then walked away. Or so she thought.

She really wanted to leave him here alone and fight again. But if Ryuu had been taught one thing apart from killing in her old life, it had been to never give up on a living Uchiha in battlefield. She tried, really, but even if she knew that he wasn't one of ' _my_ ' clan he was still an Uchiha, and even though there were no danger of being killed, it was still a battlefield. So she turned around.

"Don't. Don't say anything." She said, seeing his smug look. Then she began to work.

"Hn."

By the time she finished, it was twelve o'clock.

Xxx

"All three of you should give up as ninja !"

Sakura frowned. ' _Give up as ninja ? Who do you think you are ? I'm Ryuu Uchiha you mother fu..._ ' Not listening to what he was saying, Ryuu sensed killing intent coming off her. Yet it was Sasuke who acted first. Like with Naruto, the ninja stopped him in seconds.

"You guys did not answer the answer to this test."

'Answer ?'

" The goal of this test was to create an environment where you should choose between your personal interest and working together. Yet you never tried to work in team. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself. Sasuke, you underestimated your teammates and tried to do everything by yourself. Sakura, you used your teammates as distraction to attack me, yet when you sensed difficulty you walked away. The ..."

Ryuu glared at Sasuke. 'I helped you and look what it cost me.' Her glare seemed to say.

"… But what is more important is "teamwork". Individual play that put your team in danger..."

Sakura became like captivated by what he was saying. She knew all this, leaving an Uchiha behind in battle was like a hadn't forgotten this, she had helped an Uchiha in need, so what was he accusing her of ?. ' _That is the problem, Sasuke isn't the only one in your team._ ' She looked at Naruto, tied to the pole. She had used him as a distraction, but when she saw that she couldn't win against Kakashi she had let him fight the jounin alone. ' _In this time, it isn't just us and the clan._ '

So Ryuu listened to what he said, because she knew that she was at fault. And when he said that he will give them a second chance at the condition that they didn't give any food to Naruto she already knew what she will do.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." She said, as soon as Kakashi left them. She gave him her food." Take my food, I can still fight."

"Sorry for what Sakura-chan ? You were so cool fighting him !" He shouted while she fed him. " Don't gave me all your food ! I don't need all of it !" But his rumbling stomach contradicted it.

"It's okay." She said , smiling softly at him.

Then Sakura felt, a presence beside her. It was the rest of Sasuke's meal.

"Hn." Was his answer to her interrogative face. "You will get in the way."

"Hn." She responded, but ate it .

The sky grumbled and a powerful blast of air came.

"What is this ? You guys all ..." Shouted Kakashi.

Sakura looked at him in the eyes, she would not back down or apologize for helping her teammate.

"...Pass." The jonin finally said in a false sweet voice.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

 **KyuubiNoPuma : Thanks you very much for you comment, I went back on earlier chapters and tried to rectify what I could. Yes you guessed right english isn't my first language, but I hope my writing is satisfactory.**

 **Suzululu4moe : It's a good question :) Iroua's mother was a civilian who married outside the clan, she did not possess the name Uchiha, thus Iroua was just saw as a medic who worked for the clan because of his talent. I think the Uchiha was big clan, and they couldn't keep track of every one who married outside, and without the Sharingan they were not seen as a risk or even as real Uchiha. But, it's just my point of view and I understand if it seems unlikely for you. Thanks for your comments , they push me to try to make the story as convincing as I can.**

 **Lity : Gracias por tu commentario !** **To tell you the true I'm not sure yet when Sakura will awaken her eyes or what she will truly have ,I went to keep building her character before that.**

 **See you next chapter ! Don't hesitate to leave a comment !**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After their first survival training, Kakashi had them do a lot of D-ranked missions. Theirs days became some sort of routine. She would arrive at the time of the meeting and between the time she arrived and the one that Kakashi came she would train with Naruto. It was easy to train with the blond, his clone permitted her to go all out and try her new technique. Then they would do one mission who would last until the middle of the afternoon. After she would go the hospital where she continued her research about her eye and her medical training, once it ended she would go back home where she would do chakra exercise after having dinner with her father.

At this moment she was working in a new project. Chakra threads. Normally they were used buy puppeteers but Ryuu hoped that with a lot of training she could at least know her enemy future movements when fighting, it could compensate for her lack of Sharingan. The idea had been good, if she could connect enough chakra threads she could rely on her movement to predict, even if for milliseconds, his movement. But there was a lot of problems. Firstly, you had to know how to do the thread, puppetry was after all Suna's specialty not Konoha's. Sakura knew how to do basic chakra scalpel but chakra threads were another thing, while scalpel cut, threads connected. She later learned that it consisted in concentrated chakra ' _As simple as that_ '. It took her weeks before she could even produce a one inch thread in one finger, it costed her a lot chakra and concentration.

« I do not know why it doesn't work ! » she complained one night. « It should not cost this much chakra for being so small ! »

"Why do they have to be made out of chakra ? » asked her father. « It will be easier with the normal thread we have in the shop. I had a customer who used to connect them to her weapons so she could manipulate them. » Shin was cleaning a katana and did not look up once during their conversation but Sakura knew he was listening intently to her.

« -It's not the same thing 'Tou-san. With normal threads I would have to tie them manually to him, my opponent could feel them easily and it will not be the same connection as with chakra threads. » she responded, « Maybe it wasn't a so good idea, » she said.

« - Have you tried both ? » inquired Shin. « I do not know a lot about chakra but from what you explained to me, you could put the chakra in the thread, it wouldn't cost as much chakra and you could still connect it easily. »

Ryuu thought about it for a second. ' _Why didn't you think about it yourself ?_ » first came to her mind but it quickly morphed in ' _Tou'san is the best !_ '.

So, the next day Sakura found herself with one meter long threads at every finger of her left hand.

Then once you learned how to do the thread, well she didn't really do it but it was the same ' _Keep telling yourself that.'_ , you had to know how the move them. Her father had been true when he said that it won't cost her as much chakra. She liked to think that her threads could pass for real chakra thread. Not needing to create the threads, she cloaked them with a thin layer of chakra. After that she thought it would be easy to move them. She had been proved wrong. It, was, not.

Trying to move them was like looking at your fingers and telling them to move, it won't work. Moving your fingers was an instinct, being aware of ordering them to do something was unnatural. To move those threads Sakura had to close her eyes, concentrate and saw them as another limb. It took a lot time before the pinkette became able to move them at will.

Once you completed the step to control them, you had to learn how to move them. For this, the help of a Hyuga was highly recommended.

« -Sakura-chan are you sure of this ? » asked the followed the pinkette a few feet behind, and Sakura was forced to stop and wait for her every few steps.

« - I won't hurt him at all Hinata, he is just a clone. » Sakura answered. « Now will you speed up a bit ? You will make us late for training. »

When she arrived to the training field Sasuke was already there ' _like always_.' The two of them never really talked and their teamwork consisted of a passive-aggressive attitude. While she trained with Naruto's clones, the Uchiha and the blond trained together or the somber boy trained alone. The Uchiha looked at the Hyuga up and down which made the girl hide herself behind the pinkette.

« - Hn. » Sakura greeted the boy, he didn't look away from the Hyuga.

« H-Hello U-Uchiha-san. »

« Hn. » responded Sasuke, seeing the Hyuga beginning to tremble, Ryuu intervened.

« Come on Hinata-chan. We don't have time to lose. », when they were away from the ' _moron_ ' she looked at the girl. « Hinata-chan I know that you aren't very aggressive but if you keep doing that, he will think he can do whatever he want. And believe me, it isn't a good thing. You need to be more firm. » The Hyuga nodded along.

« Sorry, Sakura-chan. » Sakura looked at the girl and sighed.

« Hn. »

They began their warm-up waiting for Naruto. It didn't take long before they saw the blond running toward them, waving his arm in the air.

« Hello Sakura-chan ! What are we gonna do today ? » he asked. Then he saw the lavender eyed girl.

« Oh, hello Hinata-chan, what are you doing here ? » the heiress began to blush and stutter. Ryuu rolled her eyes.

« She is going to help me train, Naruto. We are trying a new technique today.» the blond grinned.

« Really ? What is it ? Is it a new justu ? » he began. « How many clones do you need ? »

« One. Hinata explain to him the program, I will prepare the threads. » And ignoring the questions of Naruto and the pleading look of the girl Sakura walked away.

One of the problem of those thread was the fact that, because they weren't made of chakra, she needed to learn how to transport them. For the moment she had to settle for enrolling them the long of her arm.' _Maybe it wasn't a good idea._ '

It became clear that she could not work with them after the first spar with Naruto. The threads, which couldn't change sight, became rapidly a bother. Sometimes they were too long and got in the way or too short and she found herself unable to move correctly. And there was the fact that she couldn't connect them correctly to the clone.

« Maybe I have an idea, Sakura-chan. » say quietly the Hyuga.

« Oh ? », at her stare, Hinata blushed.

« You said that you couldn't form correctly the chakra threads ? »

« Yes. » admitted the pinkette. « It demanded too much chakra, I couldn't keep them for long. » she paused then muttered.« Maybe if there was a puppeteer to show me the technique I could do it perfectly. » It was difficult for her to admit being unable to do a technique as simple as chakra threads. ' _First your Sharingan than techniques, what else are you loosing in this life ?_ '

« But, maybe if you succeeded in touching one of your opponent's tenketsu you could draw chakra from this point and it would directly feed your chakra threads. »explained the lavender eyed girl. « But it's just a theory. »

« - Tenketsu ? » asked Naruto, the girls ignored him.

« There is a problem, Hinata, I cannot see human's tenketsu. » ' _Even with my Sharingan_ '.

« But I can. I could show you ! It will be approximately but you could still use them. »

She thought about it. To be honest she wasn't really convinced. But it didn't hurt to try. So try she did. During one hour Hinata made her learn fifty out of the three hundreds sixty-one tenketsu. It took her days before being able to remember them correctly. Then once she learned them came the time to practice. Ryuu rapidly found out that it wasn't so easy.

First she needed to change her fighting style to be able to let enter her chakra. Hinata had advised her to do it with her palm but she knew better ' _Don't want them to think I'm robbing their techniques.'_ So Ryuu decided for something more traditional, she chose to use a variance of the Confrontation Seal. Her index and middle finger were extended while the other were curled in her palm. Not only it permitted her access to the chakra pathway but it allowed her to concentrate her own chakra and made creating chakra thread more easy, as small as they were. Just to be able to integrate this new stance in her personal fighting style, she took weeks.

« It's the big day Sakura-chan ! » yelled Naruto.

« Hn. »the pinkette responded.

« It will be alright Sakura-chan. I'm sure it will work. » encouraged Hinata.

Ryuu could almost hear the 'This time'. It had been two weeks that she trained every morning with Hinata who had been of a great help. She would have surely given up this project if the Hyuga hadn't been by her side. She had trained her chakra control and was able to do a thread of a few centimeters at every finger, her taijustu had greatly improved. With the new stance her fighting style had become more fluid and relied less in a strength that this body did not possess. Yet it was still Uchiha , ' _So Uchiha that Sasuke's fighting look like a weak rip off next to ours._ ' They had worked the theory behind the technique now they needed to practice it. ' _It's time to go, Sakura !_ '

« -Ready ? » asked Naruto before summoning two clones. « Give your best Sakura-chan. »

Then they charged.

The first one tried to punch her, she dodged to the left, and responded. Her left hand was coated in chakra. When her middle finger and index touched the tenketsu in his elbow she immediately felt his chakra connect with the beginning of a chakra thread. She moved it to her pinkie. Before she could congratulate herself, the clone rotated and she saw his right feet coming to her head. Sakura took advantage of his raised leg she struck. First his feet then his knee. Then she was behind him, she connected with his shoulders, neck and left elbow. ' _One clone down…'_

The sensation of being connected to someone was strange. First because it felt like her chakra had infected his chakra pathway,making his resistance against her will weak. Then because her strings were all over the place. His elbows, his right shoulder, feet and knee and finally his neck, making her movement difficult. When the second came at her from her side, his punch raised to connect with stomach, she couldn't protect herself, in instinct she moved her hand, the first clone moved along. It hadn't been one fluid move that make it seems like it was his own will, it looked more like a doll which had been throw but it worked. Anyway, when the two clones connected they puffed away.

« It had been so cool Sakura-chan ! You had made him move ! » cheered Naruto, and he went on and on, Hinata had been much quieter with her happiness.

« Congratulation, Sakura-chan. » she had just said, but the look of admiration and pride on her face say it all.

Nevertheless, Sakura knew it couldn't work. Ryuu was growing frustrated, receiving the Sharingan when she was young the learning of new techniques had been easy, she had never needed more than a few days before being able to use it. Appart for the bases of taijustu,she had only needed to improve her strength and speed to use the Sharingan acquired techniques.

« I think that maybe we should stop. »she confessed.

« What ! Why ? » yelled Naruto. « It worked perfectly you even used them to move my clone ! Why would you stop ? »

« I don't understand » said quietly Hinata.

Ryuu sighed. She would have liked to perfect it, and be able to use them in combat but time was catching up. She knew that without her Sharingan and her large reserve of chakra she was just an wannabe shinobi. For the moment she could be on par with the others, they were children when she was an adult with an already perfected fighting style. In all she should have been recognized has a capable shinobi and be sent to the field. But where Ryuu's body had been genetically craft to be in battle, her body made to withstand the pain and her strength enough to be a front line fighter, Sakura's wasn't. Her body was too petite, too frail to be able to be a pure taijustu master. Twelve years had passed and she wasn't able to stand in a real battle

To be honest Sakura was beginning to doubt her ability. Iroua and her had been working for years to create … ' _I don't even know what anymore._ ' Her body clashed with her desire. Her chakra control was near perfect but incompatible with her chakra reserve. She had thought that maybe she could use that, try new « tricks » but she couldn't perform them correctly. Her chakra scalpels were just a layer of chakra around her hand, too imprecise to form a true blade or cut internally, her chakra threads weren't even real ! She used the opponent chakra to form them ! The only thing that seemed to be great was her medical abilities but Ryuu couldn't recognize herself in them, she didn't like to heal ' _only myself._ '

« It doesn't work can't you see ? » she yelled. The two teenagers backed away, Sakura never yelled. « It doesn't work ! »

« S-Sakura-chan, I'm sure that whatever the problem is we can find a solution. » tried diplomatically the Hyuga heiress.

« No ! I'm stuck here ! I'm just a nobody here ! They all look down on me ! I'm tired of them not acknowledging me ! Don't they know who I am ? I am … ! » then he interrupted.

« You're Sakura Haruno, the future most famous shinobi of Konoha ! » he shouted. Sakura looked at him, taken aback, by her own breakdown or by Naruto's proclamation she didn't know. « More powerful that even the legendary Sannins ! The right hand of the Fifth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki ! »

It was strange. Naruto's speech did have nothing to do with her problem, he didn't know why she was frustrated and it was childish. Yet, it comforted her, made her smile even.

« So maybe it's difficult right now and it takes a lot of time but don't forget that the future Sakura, the one that you dream to be will need it ! » he finished.

« H-He is right Sakura-chan ! You can't just give up now ! » seeing that the pinkette was beginning to nod along, the Hyuga continued. « Did you think of what Uchiha-san will say ? »

It did the trick. Because even if Ryuu was a mature shinobi, Sakura was just a child. A child with a lot of pride and in competition with the black haired boy. So when Hinata brought up the Uchiha it was only a matter of time before the pinkette would go back to reason.

« Hn. » was the only thing the girl said, because again, she had too much pride to admit that the opinion the somber boy was important to her. « Don't care what this moron say. »

And she went back to train.

Even if Sakura did not loose motivation again there was a lot of problems that remained. Firstly, they discovered that Sakura couldn't predict her opponent's movement with only ten threads, it demanded too much concentration something she couldn't permit in a close-range combat. So they had let down the idea of predicting to influence the movement like she did with the clone. Normally, from what she had learned it was very difficult to use an unwilling human as a puppet but, in a hand-to-hand fight and with chakra threads directly connected to his system it was so much easier to manipulate that even a beginner like her could force a move.

When they had come to this conclusion they had tried again, and a new problem arisen : the thread were getting in the way.

Her arms were fold in front of her, every finger connected to a string from the clone body, obstructing his movement. His back was to her front, his body near enough that she could feel him but far enough that she couldn't inflict a death blow.

« I'm blocked. » she simply said.

« Don't give up so easily Sakura-chan ! » cheered Naruto. He was sitting on the grass watching the fight from a few feet away, a blushing girl next to him. ' _She seems to be hyperventilating_.'

She rolled her eyes. She hated this situation because it had been caused by herself only. She had miscalculated her point of connection, making her arms useless. She would have like to use her chakra scalpels but she quickly learned that it broke her strings.

« I'm sure you could find a solution Sakura-chan, you seem to be using a lot of your arms maybe you should try your legs ? » advised Hinata.

« Hn. »

It wasn't the first time she found herself like this, a lot of time during the fight she has to second guess her body movements, mostly for her arms, normally she would just let go of a string but she knew that she had to modify her fighting style. ' _Again.'_

Using her feet was something strange for her. Ryuu's body had been too tall, her fighting style like all Uchiha even if more fluid, was strict , her equilibrium based on her feet but she rapidly found out that Sakura was comfortable in this one. She bounced, ready to jump at any moment, her movement became unpredictable, her course mutable. Her arms were laid back and when they collided with the opponent it seemed almost by accident. She became faster, and used this new speed to increase her kick's strength. She dodged more than she blocked. In all it was Sakura's fighting style, not Ryuu's. Yet, for the first time it did to bothered her to not be Uchiha like.

After more than three months of training, she could say that she could use the thread in combat. It wasn't perfect or even mastered but like for her eyes, the potential was here.

 **Thanks you for reading !**

 **Suzululu4moe : Yeah, if Iroua's descendant were to activate the Sharingan it would become a** **nightmare** **XD.**

 **Thanks you for your comments ! Merci Beaucoup !**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a comment. See you next episode !**


End file.
